


Spideypool Storytime

by strawberrylovely



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform, wade cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to write one shots so I figured instead of posting them all separately, I'd post them together. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowball Competition

“Wade!” Peter yelled as he got a face-full of snow.  
“Hey Petey it’s not my fault you’re a terrible shot! And honestly you’d think with those Spidey powers a’yours you’d be able to dodge them better.”  
“Oh, I’m a terrible shot, huh?”  
Peter quickly gathered an armful of snow and ran towards Wade.  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Wade yelled as he aimed another snowball at Peter’s face. Peter barely dodged it before throwing Wade a taunting ‘missed me!’ look. Wade’s eyes widened as his feet flew out from under him. A second later there was a body on top of him, dumping a pile of snow over his entire upper half.  
“Wh-what!! No fair,” Wade yelled, fake angry, “you cheated! I saw you shoot a web and pull me down! Don’t deny it!”  
“I would never!” Peter said, feigning innocence.  
“Yeah yeah, _sure_ you wouldn’t.”  
Wade pushed Peter off of him into the snow and jumped on top of him, gathering up snow by the sides of Peter’s head and shoulders and burying him in it.  
“I win! I win!”  
“Stop, you heathen!” Peter laughed, shaking his head to get the snow off and trying to push the other man off of him. “You’re getting me all wet.”  
“Am I?” Wade wiggled his non-existent eyebrows.  
“Shut up,” Peter said as he finally pushed the merc off of him. “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing.”  
“Only after you admit that I won.”  
“Fine, okay. You won.” Peter stood up and held out his hand to help Wade up. “Let’s go in.”  
“Race you to the door.”  
“Is everything a competition to you?”  
“Only when I win.”  
“Who says you’re gonna win?”  
They both shared a quick glance before dashing to the front door.  
“Hah! I win this time!” Peter said as he touched the door first.  
“Not everything is a competition, Peter.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and walked inside, Wade following close behind.  
“Peter!” Wade exclaimed as soon as the door closed, grabbing Peter’s arm and spinning him into himself. “Your clothes are soaking wet. You could catch something like that! You’ll have to take them off immediately.”  
Peter gasped as he was pulled against his equally soaked boyfriend. He didn’t miss the glint in Wade’s eyes.  
“Wade, darling. It appears I’m not the only one with wet clothes. I think you might need some help taking yours off.”  
They kissed before helping each other strip off their clothing, both to get the wet clothes off and also to get closer to each other.  
“I win! I got naked first!” Wade yelled once all of his clothes were off.  
“Hmm, I don’t know,” Peter said with a smirk before kissing him. “I think I win.”  
“Race you to the bedroom?” Wade said excitedly.  
“You’re on.”


	2. Christmas Tradition

Christmas used to be the worst time of year for Wade. It’s when he felt the most lonely, when he missed his mother the most. He hated the way everyone seemed so happy around him and that it was expected of you to be cheerful despite how you felt inside. He usually just tried to avoid the holiday altogether if he could. Until he met Peter.

 

Because of Peter, he came to love Christmas. It no longer brought up bad memories, but good ones. Ones of holding hands while shopping, of kissing under the mistletoe, of warm drinks by the fire, of cuddling on Wade’s couch and watching old holiday movies.  
They had been dating for a few years now, but this was the first year that they were living together for Christmas, so they decided to go all out. They decorated their whole house, not missing a room. Even their bedroom was decked out in red and green. After all, Christmas was Peter’s favorite holiday, and he refused to do anything less. The last thing they did was put together the Christmas tree. It was a huge tree, placed in the middle of their living room, standing a few inches short of the ceiling. Wade thought putting it in the middle was a bit extravagant, but he saw the look in Peter’s eyes as he talked about it when bringing it home that there was no way Wade could refuse him.

 

“Hey, will you lift me up so I can put the star on the tree?” Peter asked, putting on the last ornament.  
“Why do you get to, Petey?” Wade replied, faking jealousy. He hip-bumped Peter to push him out of the way so he could make the ornament face more forward. He held it in his hand and saw it was the ornament with the picture of both of them that Peter had gotten him last Christmas. He smiled softly and placed it back down.  
Peter bent down and picked up the star, rolling it around in his hand.  
“Well I just figured since it _is_ my favorite holiday…”  
He looked up and saw the way Wade was looking at the tree sadly and then back down at the star in his hand.  
“…Here.”  
Peter placed the star in Wade’s hand and held them together with both of his.  
“You put the star on the tree.”  
“I-“ Wade looked at the star in his and Peter’s hands and then back up at Peter, his eyes starting to water. “Okay.”  
Peter lifted Wade up by the waist to help him reach the top and then carefully brought him back down. Wade turned in Peter’s arms and hugged him with a single tear rolling down his face.  
“Thank you.”

 

Later, they were laying in bed, tangled in each other’s arms.  
“My mother used to let my put the star on the tree,” Wade said as they were both drifting off to sleep. Peter moved back a little to angle his head down at Wade and Wade looked back up at Peter.  
“Is that why you were crying? Because you thought of her?”  
“Yes,” Wade said in a quiet voice. “Christmas was her favorite holiday too. She would always decorate the house so beautifully and she let me help put the non-breakable ornaments on the tree. Most of the ornaments were things I made. They were all so ugly.”  
He laughed a small, reminiscent laugh before continuing.  
“During the holidays you could always hear Christmas music playing throughout the house, and she would be singing along. Sometimes I would sing with her, but most of the time I just listened. Oh, she had the prettiest voice, Peter. She could’ve been famous for her voice. I told her that one day when we were decorating the tree and she said that she could never do that. That that would mean she’d never get to have Christmas with her family again and ‘what’s Christmas without family?’”  
Wade nuzzled into Peter’s chest.  
“She loved Christmas and I loved that she loved it. She was the best part of Christmas. That’s why when she-“  
His voice cracked and he paused to calm himself before he spoke again. Peter felt his shirt dampen slightly and he held Wade tighter. Wade took a deep, shaky breath and finished.  
“That’s why I hated Christmas for so long. And then I met you and you made Christmas something happy again. I-I love you Peter. Thank you.”  
Peter unwrapped himself and pulled a sobbing Wade up to face him. He kissed him softly and tenderly for a long moment before pulling apart and holding him tight.  
“You’re welcome, Wade.”

 

The next Christmas Wade got the star out and held it out to Peter, figuring they would switch off each year. Peter looked at him with a puzzled expression and pushed the star back in Wade’s hands.  
“That’s your job,” Peter said and kissed him quickly before moving to lift him up. Wade just smiled as he let himself be lifted and put the star on the tree.

 

—10 Years Later—

 

“Dad! Pop!”  
Their 4-year-old daughter Ellie was running around in nothing but her underwear and red and green socks. Wrapped around her neck and trailing behind her a string of tinsel for the tree.  
“Dad!”  
“What, what? My darling!” Wade picked her up and kissed her neck, making her giggle. He unwrapped the tinsel from her neck and gave it to his husband to put around the tree.  
“Can I put the star on the tree this year?”  
Peter stood up straight from leaning over and looked at Wade, quirking an eyebrow. Wade looked back at Peter and confirmed his silent question.  
He smiled and said, “Of course, sweetheart.”  
Peter picked up the star from it’s designated box and smiled at his family. Wade took the star and gave it to his daughter and lifted her up to place it on the top of the tree. When he brought her back down he hugged her tight and Peter joined them.  
Peter was so proud of his husband, for each year being able to get through Christmas while thinking of his mother and now for letting her go and being happy. He loved him and he loved having a child with him.  
Wade also loved his family. He loved Peter for helping him love Christmas again and letting him put the star on the tree each year in honor of his mother. And he loved their daughter, their own little bundle of joy — who was now a big bundle of joy — that he could pass on the tradition to.  
And each year from then on, he’d lift her up and let her put the star on the tree.


	3. Love is Just a Phone Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a text post that i found that said "Person A has a huge crush, and Person B is the confident friend who gives them a pep talk about it. Person B tells Person A to believe in themselves and call their crush by the time Person B walks away. Person B starts to leave, hears their ringtone, and turns to look at Person A with a confused expression on their face. Person B asks why they’re calling them, and then it hits them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just in case you were wondering, I always imagine Wade as bald and scarred, so even though this is a college au, he still looks like he would after weapon x)

“Who is it?”  
“I can’t tell you that, Wade.”  
“Wait, do I know her? Peter, now you _have_ to tell me who it is.”  
As soon as Wade found out Peter had a new crush, he just _had_ to find out who it was. He could tell that the person was all Peter could think about. But this time it was different. Wade had been there through many of Peter’s crushes, but none of them had been this bad. It was almost like Peter was upset that he liked this someone, which was unlike him. Peter was always ecstatic about who he liked and would always tell Wade all about the new girl he’d set his sights on. Wade always listened to Peter explain her, what she looked like, her personality, the reason why Peter thought she was so special. Unfortunately what Peter didn’t know is how much it hurt Wade to hear about them. With each crush that Peter told him about, the more crushed he felt. Wade realized a few years ago that he was in love with Peter, not that he’d ever tell him. Peter was straight and Wade was…well, he was Wade. And Peter was his best friend. So he was going to help Peter catch this girl no matter how much it hurt him.  
“No, I don’t. And it’s a ‘he’ anyway.”  
Wade’s heart skipped a beat when he heard ‘he’, but he pushed away any thoughts that it could be him. Because why would it be?  
“Wait, you’re gay? Pete, I’m your best friend and you never t-“  
“I’m not gay, I’m…I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way about a guy before so it’s all weird and… so I can’t tell you, Wade. I’m sorry.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Wade turned away from Peter on the park bench they were sharing. It was a nice, cloudy day and Peter wanted to get out of their cramped dorm room to clear his head. He’d recently discovered his feelings for the person that he wouldn’t tell Wade about, and it was slowly driving him crazy. Peter wasn’t gay, and he barely even knew how to talk to girls, let alone the one guy taking up all the space in his head. Even Wade had noticed that something was troubling Peter. But Peter couldn’t bear to tell Wade. Not this time. It was too painful. This time he didn’t need Wade’s help to try to win the girl’s heart like he had so many times before. This time, it was Wade’s heart he wanted.  
“Can you at least tell me what he looks like?” Wade asked, turning back to Peter and wondering just how much better looking this guy was than Wade could ever be. That’s another reason Wade knew he could never be with Peter. Peter liked pretty girls, so there was no doubt that he liked pretty guys too.  
“No!” Peter laughed and pushed Wade’s shoulder. “Stop asking, I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone.”  
“Not even the guy?”  
“I-no, I can’t…I can’t, Wade.”  
“Why not!?” There was no way Wade was going to let Peter be miserable, just because he was embarrassed that he liked a guy. Which he shouldn’t even feel embarrassed about it, especially since Wade liked _everyone_.  
“Because! There’s no way he would like me back, and I wouldn’t even know how to tell him. And this isn’t the same as any other crush, I…I think I may be in love with him.”  
Wade’s heart sank.  
No wonder it was bothering Peter so much. Being in love was so much worse than some little crush. Wade should know.  
He put on a happy face and readied himself to give Peter the advice that Wade knew he should take himself.  
“You gotta tell him. Peter, you have to. Especially if you feel that deeply towards him. What if he feels that same? You’ll never know unless you say something. Even if he rejects you, at least you’ll know how he feels. And the weight that you’re carrying will be lifted. Peter, you’ve made yourself miserable worrying about it. So you have to tell him. Do you have his number?”  
“Uh…yeah, I have his number. Wh-“  
Suddenly, the bells up in the bell tower started ringing, signaling 4 o’clock, which meant that Wade’s last class of the day was about to start.  
“Crap. Pete, I gotta go. But I want you to call him. Right now. Call him by the time I walk away. You have to tell him, the sooner the better. Tell me what happens when I get back from class.”  
Wade got up to leave and waited until Peter had his phone out.  
“Call him right now!” Wade yelled as he started walking backwards, watching Peter dial and then put the phone up to his ear. He started running, both trying to get to class and trying to get away from his feelings, when he his phone started ringing. He got it out and saw that it was Peter calling him.  
“Huh?”  
He turned around, not thirty feet from the bench Peter was still sitting on. He answered as he started walking back towards him.  
“Peter I told you to-“  
His breath hitched and he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what just happened.  
“Peter this isn’t funny.”  
Wade ended the call and his eyes started to water. _There’s no way. No way. It’s… Peter’s playing some stupid joke or something. There’s no way…_  
He heard his phone ringing again and part of him wanted to throw his phone on the ground and run.  
“What are you doing?” he answered angrily.  
“Wade-“  
He hung up again and walked over to Peter. He couldn’t believe Peter would mess with him like that. Does Peter know? Does Peter know Wade likes him and is messing with him? That must be it.  
“Peter, if you’re messing with me, I swear-“  
His phone was ringing again, and Peter, now standing, had his own phone to his ear.  
“Peter, stop! Why are you doing this?”  
“Answer the phone, Wade.”  
“No!” He hung up again and wiped his face. His face was hot with anger and there were tears running down his cheeks.  
Peter stepped closer to Wade and looked down at his phone. He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear again.  
Wade’s ringtone sounded off again and he let out an angry huff, which sounded more like a sob, and hit answer. He slowly brought the phone up to his ear and, through gritted teeth, angrily breathed out, “What?”  
Peter looked at him with a small smile, and Wade’s tear-filled eyes started blurring.  
“Wade,” Peter said softly, his barely audible voice echoing in Wade’s ear.  
“I love you.”  
They looked at each other for a moment and then Wade dropped his phone from his ear. It hit the ground with a small thud and he started sobbing. Tears flowed from his eyes and his body convulsed as he barely kept himself standing up.  
Peter walked up to Wade and put his face in his hands, then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Wade’s face into his chest as he cried.  
They stayed like that long after Wade’s class had started, Wade not even trying to hold in his sobs. He couldn’t. Not now that he knew all his emotional turmoil over Peter was returned back to him.  
If Peter didn’t know how Wade felt about him before, he certainly did now. He had wondered, seen Wade looking at him a certain way when he didn’t think Peter could see, felt him linger a bit too long when he touched him, heard him laugh a little too loudly at his jokes. But he always figured it was just Wade being Wade, his best friend. Not Wade, his best friend who was in love with him. But now he knew. And now Wade knew too.  
So he held Wade close through his sobbing. Peter felt like sobbing too, but he’d done that enough in the past few weeks. Wade never cried. He always held it in. Peter now knew that he did it for him. Peter was emotional all the time. He always counted on Wade, always knew Wade would be there to hold him when he cried, to laugh with him when he needed to laugh, to listen to him talk about whatever girl he fancied. Did Wade love him all that time? Did he listen to Peter’s ramblings and even help him try to catch the girls he was after, all the while silently suffering? How stupid Peter had been. Wade knew that Peter was always there for him too, but Wade never seemed to need it. But Wade needed Peter now, and he was there, and loved him, just as Wade loved Peter, and he’d always be there for him. To laugh with him, to listen to him, and to hold him when he cried.  
Finally, Wade’s tears slowed down, and he stopped shaking. When he looked up at Peter, his eyes were puffy and red, and the entire lower half of his face was soaked. Peter just smiled that Parker smile of his that always made Wade’s knees weak, and Wade’s mouth broke into an even bigger smile, no longer having to hide what his face felt like doing each time he saw Peter look at him that way.  
Wade looked down at the tear-and-snot-soaked shirt his hands had unknowingly been clutching.  
“Your shirt,” he half-laughed, half-sobbed, as he let go.  
“It’s okay, Wade,” Peter said for his shirt, but also for Wade.  
Wade looked back up into Peter’s eyes and then lurched forward and slammed his mouth on Peter’s. It was a short, and wet, kiss, but for both of them, a perfect first of many.  
They both laughed as they wiped their mouths, wet from Wade’s tears (and snot).  
“I guess it’s a little late to go to class, huh?” Peter said jokingly.  
“I love you too,” Wade said, not hearing Peter’s question as he realized he hadn’t said it back.  
Peter smiled his famous smile again and kissed Wade again, a soft, steadying kiss, before slotting their hands hands together.  
“Let’s get cleaned up.”  
They walked back to their dorm room hand in hand. They changed into their pajamas and moved into the living room. Both of them were emotionally drained, but they still managed to whisper a few _I love you_ ’s before falling asleep on the couch, cuddled together.


	4. The 'Morning After' Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little one-shot for weirdo-fireball on Tumblr for the Spideypool Exchange!  
> Wade and Peter swap shirts and fluff ensues.

“Is that my shirt?” Wade yawned, walking into the living room.  
Peter turned from his position on the couch to look at his shirtless boyfriend.  
“Good morning to you, too,” he smirked before receiving a peck on the lips. “Yes, this is your shirt. I thought it would be romantic or something.”  
“But that’s my ‘Morning After’ shirt.” Wade pouted as he walked around the back of the couch and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.  
Peter blushed as he remembered their first time together the night before.  
“So it has a title? Just how many times have you worn this shirt?” came the sly response.  
“I- I don’t…Well I haven’t worn it since I met you, if that puts you at ease.  
“No, I know. I was just giving you a hard time.”  
“Yeah you were,” Wade breathed into Peter’s ear.  
Peter laughed and pushed the other man’s face away from his.  
“Here, you dirty old man,” he said, sitting up to take Wade’s shirt off himself. “Put your shirt on.”  
“No, no. It looks good on you. I’ll go find myself another one.” Wade disappeared into the bedroom again and Peter went back to watching whatever show he was watching before Wade woke up.

Wade emerged from the bedroom once more, walking over in front of the tv when Peter didn’t notice him.  
“Whaddya think?”  
“WADE!”  
“What?”  
“That’s my Captain America shirt!”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“ _And_ it’s way too small for you! You’re stretching it out,” Peter whined. Peter’s eyes glared at the other man’s before raking his eyes down his body that was being compressed in Peter’s shirt. He could see every outline of every muscle on Wade’s abdomen, some of the deeper scars showing through as well. The sleeves were a completely different story; Wade’s arms seemed to be bursting through them, one slight movement and they’d rip the shirt apart.  
“Wade, I swear if you rip my shirt…”  
“Why don’t you come over here and take it off me then?”  
They smirked at each other for a moment before Wade’s expression turned to a pleading one.  
“No, seriously can you help me get it off? I can’t.”  
Peter gave Wade a half annoyed, half endearing look that only Peter could make as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.  
“Lift your arms.”  
Wade did as he was told and raised his arms, never breaking eye contact with the shorter man. He felt Peter’s hands drag down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Four fingers on each hand found their way under Wade’s shirt as Peter slowly pulled it up with his thumbs. His fingers trailed along the scars on Wade’s chest, moving gently along the curve of his abdomen. When he got to Wade’s arms, Peter tugged the tight sleeves and pulled the shirt up toward his forearms andover his head, letting it fall to the floor with a slight rustle. Without hesitation, Wade pulled Peter in for a gentle, loving kiss before he quickly pulled away and picked up the shirt.  
“Keep the shirt, sweet cheeks. I like the idea of you wearing it, since you’re gonna be the last person I ever sleep with for the rest of my life,” Wade said as he walked toward the bedroom to put the shirt back.  
“Oh yeah?” Peter giggled. “And who says you’ll be mine?”  
Wade, with a hand to his chest, puffed out a surprised gasp.  
“Baby boy, you wound me.”  
“Ohh,” Peter fake whined, “I’m only joking _sweet cheeks_.” Peter walked over to where Wade was standing and slapped his ass. Wade grabbed him before he could run away and pulled him into himself.  
“Wade!” Peter laughed as he tried to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s strong arms.  
“Oh no, you’re in for it now!”  
They were both laughing as Wade walked himself and Peter over to the bed before picking up the latter and depositing him in the middle of it.  
“You should wear my clothes more often.”  
“You should wear _less_ clothes more often.”  
“Haha, I don’t know about that, Petey. I’m not exactly a looker.”  
“I think you’re perfect.”  
“I love you, Peter.”  
“I love you too, Wade.”  
Wade leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s neck. The younger man hummed happily and pawed at his back.  
“As much as I love seeing you wear it,” Wade breathed in Peter’s ear, reaching down to his waist, “let’s get that shirt off of you.”


	5. Of Boyfriends and Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *leans against wall* u wanna make out *slips and falls down*  
> Person B: *answers* Did you just fall for me?  
> Well, this started off as this tumblr prompt but it kind of ran away from me and became a weird “only they know each other’s secret identities” thing. Either way, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This chapter is dedicated to InvisbleDragon, they wrote me a chapter, so I wrote them a chapter. Hope you like it ID!! <3

They’d been dating for a while, both in and out of supersuit. Though, it was a little hard for Peter Parker to be in a relationship with Wade Wilson and Spiderman to be in a relationship with Deadpool when trying to keep his secret identity, well, a secret. Deadpool and Wade Wilson were near interchangeable, most people in the superhero world, and a few outside it, already knew Wade’s identity, whereas Peter had only told a few other supers his secret identity, like Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Meaning they couldn’t always act like a couple when around people that knew about Wade but not about Peter. Of course Wade only saw the situation as more fun for them to have in public, flirting with Peter when in suit, and, when the chance arose, flirting with Spiderman when not. Which of course drove Peter mad, both in the annoyed way and the sexy way.  
This was one of those times. Wade had gone to the supermarket sans costume while Peter was out on patrol. He was unaware however, that he’d ended up in the same supermarket that was currently being robbed at gunpoint. As soon as he’d heard screaming at the front of the store, he’d cursed himself for not bringing his suit and ran towards the cash registers. He saw the man, pointing the gun straight at the young cashier’s head as she emptied the register and gave him the money. Wade was about to tackle the gunman when he saw the gun swiped from the guy’s hand with a single web.  
“Shooting people isn’t nice. Didn’t your momma ever tell you that?”  
Spiderman was perched on the wall above the front entrance. He took the bullets out the the gun he’d snatched and threw them to the ground.  
“Really? Robbing a grocery store? Why don’t you get a job like the rest of us?”  
The gunman, now gunless, started running for the front door, as if he thought Spiderman would let him go.  
“Nope!”  
Spidey jumped off the all and shot a web at the guy’s back, pulling him back into the store and spinning him around to wrap him in webbing so he couldn't escape. After webbing the man to an empty register, he waited with the traumatized cashier until the police arrived.  
After Spiderman's entrance, Wade had stayed off to the side, knowing Spidey could handle it. He thought he'd gone unnoticed, when he heard the webbed wonder tell the girl he was going to check on "that man over there to make sure he's alright." Wade looked around sheepishly, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed Spiderman was there at all.  
"Are you alright, sir?" Spiderman said, loud enough for any listening ears around them, before dropping his voice to a harsh whisper. "Wade, what are you doing here?!"  
"Well, hello to you too, Spidey. I was just doing some grocery shopping when that guy came in. I was gonna take care of it before you _heroically_ stepped in," Wade said with wink.  
"So...Spiderman. You come here often?" He said in a flirtatious voice. Wade couldn't see it, but he could almost feel Peter rolling his eyes beneath the mask.  
"I'll have you know," Spiderman replied, mocking Wade's tone, "I have a boyfriend. But thanks for the offer."  
"Oh, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind, Spidey."  
Wade leaned against one of the shelves he was next to and lowered his own voice.  
“Ya wanna make out?"  
Wade hadn't realized how hard he'd been pressing against the small shelf until it was too late. He (and the shelf) fell, knocking over the items on the shelves below as he went, his head finally landing on the bottom shelf, things from above falling over him. Spiderman crouched down and helped push the things away from him.  
“Did you just fall for me?” Spidey asked in the same flirty voice, leaning over Wade’s face.  
“Haha, very funny.” Wade groaned as he was helped up. “I’m not cleaning that up,” he said as he pointed to the mess and shooed Spidey to walk away with him and out of the store.  
When they were out on the street, Wade tried again.  
“Hey Sp-“  
But before he could finish, Spiderman pushed Wade into and alley and against a wall. He lifted his mask and shoved their mouths together.  
“Oh, Spidey! So forceful on a weak, little civilian like myself,” Wade said as Spiderman started down his neck.  
“Don’t…Tell…My boyfriend…” Spidey said as he trailed kisses along Wade’s jaw, going back to the chapped lips.  
When they finally pulled apart, they both started giggling.  
“Come on, let’s go home before anyone sees us and suspects us of cheating on each other,” Spiderman said, pulling his mask back down and turning his back to Wade. “Hop on.”  
“If my boyfriend Peter sees me on your back, he’s sure to get jealous,” Wade said as he clung to Spidey.  
“I’m sure he’ll get over it.”


End file.
